Oops!
by MyungYong Love
Summary: Taeyong yang merajuk pada Myungsoo! [Myungsoo x Taeyong; Myungyong]


"Oops!"

Kim Myungsoo – Lee Taeyong

Warn: bahasa yang digunakan sangat santai; lebih banyak dialog daripada narasi

-us-

* * *

Taeyong merengut sebal sepanjang perjalanan pulang dari sebuah acara musik akhir tahun. Seseorang yang teramat ia kenal membuatnya jengkel bukan main.

Pasalnya, kapan lagi mereka dipertemukan dalam satu acara yang sama. Selama ini mereka sama sekali tidak pernah berjumpa di satu acara yang sama, terlebih lagi karena jadwal yang padat membuat mereka jarang untuk bertemu dan hanya berkomunikasi melalui ponsel saja.

Jaehyun yang berada di dekatnya hanya terkikik pelan, tak ingin mengambil resiko didengar yang sedang ditertawakan.

" ** _Hyung_** kalo marah-marah lucu deh."

"Ish, apa sih Jae? Bahkan dia tadi tak melirik ke arahku sama sekali." Taeyong merengut mengingat pria itu menganggapnya seperti orang asing.

"Lho, memangnya **_hyung_** ada masalah apa sama kekasih **_hyung_**?"

"Malas membahas, tanyakan saja kepada kaca mobil di sebelahmu itu."

Taeyong mengerucutkan ujung bibirnya, membuat Jaehyun gemas melihat **_hyung_** nya yang sedang merajuk itu.

" ** _Hyung_** , aku kan nanyanya serius **_hyung_**. **_Hyung_** marah gara-gara diabaikan Myungsoo **_sunbaenim_** ya?"

Taeyong melotot kepada Jaehyun, membuat yang bertanya hanya menyeringai.

"Oh, jadi itu alasannyaa~" goda Jaehyun semakin menjadi-jadi, membuat Taeyong hanya semakin cemberut.

"Dia itu orang paling nggak peka di dunia!"

"Walaupun begitu **_hyung_** suka kan~" Jaehyun memainkan alisnya untuk menggoda Taeyong.

Drrrttt drrtttt

Ponsel Taeyong bergetar, dan ia semakin cemberut melihat nama yang terpampang di ponselnya.

"Kenapa tak diangkat **_hyung_**?"

"Kau saja yang angkat, Jae, aku sedang malas berbicara dengannya," ujar Taeyong dengan memberikan ponselnya kepada Jaehyun.

Sedang yang menerima ponsel hanya memandang dengan pandangan tak percaya. Ia tahu bagaimana cemburunya kekasih Taeyong itu padanya.

"Halo, **_sunbaenim_**?"

"Taeyong mana?"

Jaehyun yang menerima panggilan itu hanya bisa cemberut mendengar suara Myungsoo. Bagaimana tidak, bukannya membalas sapaan dari Jaehyun, pemuda itu malah bertanya tentang si pemilik ponsel.

"Taeyong **_hyung_** nya sedang marah pada **_sunbaenim_**."

"Bisa kau berikan kepadanya?"

Jaehyun mendecak kesal, jika saja orang ini bukan kekasih dari **_hyung_** tersayangnya ia tidak akan sungkan-sungkan untuk memaki orang itu.

Jaehyun tidak tahu apa salahnya sehingga **_sunbae_** nya itu sangat dingin kepadanya. Secemburu apa pria itu kepadanya? Mengapa pula ia terlibat di dalam urusan orang lain, Jaehyun hanya membatin.

" ** _Hyung_** ini, bicaralah kepada Myungsoo **_sunbaenim_**."

Mau tidak mau akhirnya Taeyong mengambil kembali ponsel miliknya.

"Apa?"

" ** _Princess_** kalau ngambek makin imut deh"

Taeyong hanya mendengus dengan sangat-sangat keras dan kasar, setelah Myungsoo mengeluarkan godaannya. Biar saja pemuda itu tahu jika dirinya sedang dalam **_mood_** yang tidak bagus.

" ** _Princess_** -nya Myungsoo kenapa diam saja?"

" ** _Princess_** , **_princess_**. Aku ini lelaki bodoh."

" ** _Princess_** , apa kau sedang PMS?"

"Sudah aku bilang berapa kali, aku ini lelaki!. Mana ada seorang pria yang mengalami hal itu, dasar Kim Myungsoo **_babo_**!"

Taeyong yang sedang dalam **_mood_** yang buruk semakin kesal oleh godaan Myungsoo yang tidak tepat pada waktunya. Biasanya jika Myungsoo memanggilnya ' ** _princess_** ', ia akan tersipu malu.

"Tapi bagaimanapun statusmu tetaplah sebahai **_uke_** dari Kim Myungsoo."

Taeyong merasakan buku kuduknya meremang, dapat ia pastikan jika Myungsoo sedang menyeringai di seberang sana.

"Jadi **_princess_** , apa kau sedang marah kepadaku?"

"Kalaupun aku menjawab ya, kau juga tak akan peka."

Suara Taeyong terdengar sangat sedih, membuat Myungsoo ingin segera bertemu sang kekasih dan memeluknya erat sepanjang malam.

"Omong-omong sudah sampai di **_dorm_**?"

Taeyong tahu jika pemuda yang lebih tua tiga tahun sedang mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Sebentar lagi. Kenapa?"

"Jangan masuk dulu, tunggu aku di depan pintu **_dorm_** mu, ya?"

"Untuk apa kau menemuiku? Bukankah kau tidak mengenalku?"

"Hei hei, apa maksudmu sayang?"

"Coba kau pikir sendiri apa kesalahanmu."

Helaan napas terdengar dari Myungsoo.

"Apa menantu dari ibuku ini merajuk karena tak kusapa saat acara?"

"Coba kau pikirkan sendiri, Kim!"

"Maaf **_princess_** , akan aneh jika aku tiba-tiba menghampirimu dan memelukmu lalu menciummu begitu saja. Apa yang akan orang lain katakan, bukankah kita tidak pernah ada interaksi yang berarti sebelumnya."

Taeyong menghela nafasnya, mengapa pikiran kekasihnya ini terlalu mesum. Benar apa yang dikatakan oleh Myungsoo. Akan aneh jika tiba-tiba Myungsoo menghampirinya karena orang-orang tidak tahu hubungan mereka yang sebenarnya.

Tapi ia ingin sesekali bersikap egois dan menunjukkan pada dunia, jika Kim Myungsoo adalah miliknya! Milik Lee Taeyong!

"Aku minta maaf," cicit Taeyong dengan pelan. Kepalanya menunduk sangat dalam, meskipun Myungsoo takkan melihatnya.

"Kenapa minta maaf, hmm? Kamu tak salah, **_princess_**."

"Myung~" Taeyong berujar lirih memanggil nama kekasihnya itu.

Hubungan mereka sudah berjalan pada tahun kedua, entah bagaimana ceritanya mereka bisa bersama yang pasti hubungan mereka tidak selalu manis seperti pasangan pada umumnya.

" ** _Princess_** , turunlah."

Tidak terasa mobil yang ditumpangi Taeyong telah sampai di depan gedung tempat tinggal mereka—NCT.

"Kau benar-benar menjemputku?!" tanya Taeyong tak percaya. Bahkan ia meninggalkan anggotanya yang masih di dalam mobil. Kepalanya menoleh ke kanan dan kiri, hanya untuk mencari sosok yang sudah bersamanya selama dua tahun.

"Myungsoo **_hyung_** di mana?"

"Di sini, **_princess_** ," sahut sebuah suara di balik bahu Taeyong. Rupanya itu adalah Myungsoo yang memeluk Taeyong dari belakang—modus!

" ** _Hyung_**! Jangan suka mengagetkan orang."

"Ayo kencan!" seru Myungsoo dengan tiba-tiba, sementara Taeyong hanya menghela napas saat ucapannya diabaikan oleh pemuda di depannya. Sudah terbiasa.

"Aku harus izin terlebih dahulu. Dan...pilihan yang bagus, Kim Myungsoo. Kencan di pagi buta!"

Myungsoo menunjukkan layar ponselnya, berisi pesan singkat dengan manajer NCT. "sudah kuizinkan."

Taeyong hanya geleng-geleng kepala akan tingkah kekasihnya yang seenaknya saja.

"Tsk, seharusnya kau memilih waktu yang tepat untuk mengajakku berkencan, aku lelah."

"Dan kau lebih memilih tidur di **_dorm_** apa berkencan denganku, **_Princess?_** Bukankah kau merindukanku?" Myungsoo kembali menggoda Taeyong.

"Seenaknya saja jika bicara, siapa bilang aku merindukanmu!"

"Sudahlah jujur saja, kau memang merindukanku bukan? Bahkan kau merajuk hanya karena aku tidak menyapamu saat acara tadi,"

Baiklah, Taeyong mengaku kalah jika harus bersilat lidah dengan pemuda Kim. Karena Myungsoo adalah seorang yang dapat berbicara dengan baik, bahkan merayu.

Salah satu alasan taeyong terjerat pada pesona Myungsoo.

"Tapi aku sedang tak ingin berjalan jauh dan hanya ingin bergelung di dalam selimut."

Taeyong yang merajuk adalah kelemahan Myungsoo, maka pemuda Kim itu segera menarik tangan kekasihnya untuk memasuki mobil metalik tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri.

Myungsoo melajukan mobilnya menuju sungai Han, mereka sudah biasa berkencan di sungai Han. Bahkan hampir setiap saat mereka berdua ke sana hanya untuk menikmati moment kebersamaan mereka yang sangat jarang terjadi.

Myungsoo menepikan mobilnya, ia bersyukur saat ini tidak terlalu banyak orang di sungai Han dan karena **_hoodie_** yang mereka gunakan membuat mereka tidak begitu dikenali oleh orang lain.

"Aku lapar~ tidak bisakah kita makan terlebih dahulu Myung?"

Taeyong merengek sambil mengelus perutnya, Myungsoo tersenyum geli melihat tingkah kekasihnya yang menurutnya lucu itu.

"Baiklah, ayo kita makan dulu di kedai Park **_ahjumma_** seperti biasanya."

Mereka berdua akhirnya memustukan untuk makan terlebih dahulu sebelum menikmati 'kencan' yang sebenarnya.

Tanpa mereka sadari, seseorang yang mengikuti mereka sejak tadi tengah membidik menggunakan kamera yang tak pernah lepas dari tangannya.

~o0o~

Esok harinya, dunia entertainment Korea Selatan dihebohkan dengan kabar kencan. Dari Kim Myungsoo dan Lee Taeyong!

-end-

* * *

Hai~ setelah sekian lama(?) akhirnya berjumpa lagi dengan kami xD cuma mau bilang kapan sih mereka ada moment huhu, akhirnya cuma bisa berdelusi kayak gini deh. Inspirasi dari GDA atau SMA ya yang infinite sama nct sama-sama dateng kemarin? Ya itulah hwhwhwhw

Kita udah seneng seneng mereka dateng barengan, eh malah gaada interaksi apapun :( ya meskipun sempet deketan sih (kata kakak) dan akhirnya terbitlah fanfik unfaedah ini hwhwhwhwh


End file.
